1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device including a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic device including, as input means, a touch panel formed on a surface of a display has been widely used. As one operating principle of the touch panel, a capacitive type is known. In this type, a change in capacitance between the operator's fingertip and a conductive film of the touch panel is measured to detect a touch position of the operator's fingertip on the touch panel.
In general, in the electronic device including the touch panel, the operator directly touches the surface of the touch panel to perform input operation. The operator cannot recognize the change in capacitance by the sense of touch even when the change in capacitance occurs at the time of contact to the surface of the touch panel. Therefore, the operator cannot determine whether or not the input operation has been appropriately performed based on the sense of touch of the fingertip. This fact has been a significant stress for the operator.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-238222 discloses a touch panel with a touch sense presenting function, which is capable of detecting the input operation to the touch panel and vibrating the touch panel, to thereby provide an operational feeling by the sense of touch to the operator.